Moving Day
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it's moving day for Rory and Logan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's moving day in Stars Hollow and Lorelai,Logan,and Rory holding a baby are all standing outside Lorelai's house watching the moving guy's moving all of Rory and Logan's stuff out of the house into the big moving truck.

Rory kisses the baby boy's head

''hey are you ok sweetie ace?'' he asks her and rubs her back

''yea yea I'm ok I'm fine I'm just really going to miss this place a lot but also excited about the new adventure's that we are going to have being parent's of a baby and also raising a kid on our own.'' she tells him

''yea'' he says

''I think that's the last of the stuff let's pack it up.'' one of the moving guy's says

''well I guess this is it.'' Rory says

''yea it is why don't you go and say good-bye to your mom.'' he tells her

''ok'' she nods and says and walks over to her mom

''hi'' Rory says

''hey'' Lorelai says

''so?'' Rory says

''so?'' Lorelai question's her

''so I guess this is it and good-bye.'' Rory says to her

''yea I guess it is so are you sure you want to do this?'' Lorelai asks her

''do what?'' Rory asks her

''well take this little guy take my Ace from me and take him away frm what he knows here?'' she asks Rory

''we have to do this mom Logan has to work and he will get to know Palo Alto mom.'' Rory tells her

''and your sure you want to drive across the country with a baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''we arn't going to be driving the entire way today we are going to stop at different places along the way and hopefully be there in 3-5 days.'' Rory tells her

''I'm really going to miss you guy's'' she says and hug's the baby tighter

''yea we're going to miss you too.'' Rory tells her

Logan comes over to them

''ok Ace we should get going'' he tells her

''ok'' she says

'' so I guess this is really it'' Rory says

''yea I guess so ok hunnie do well ok I love you'' she tells her and kisses her cheek

''I love you too'' Rory tell sher

The baby start's to cry

''shh Ace be good for mommy and daddy ok?'' Lorelai says and kisses his head

''ok mom I need my son now so we can get going hand him over'' Rory tells her

Lorelai hand's the baby back over to her

''ok bye mom'' Rory says

''bye Lorelai'' Logan says

''bye sweetie bye Logan'' Lorelai says and watches Logan get Ace in his car seat then get in the driver's seat and drive off.

Lorelai leaves for Luke's once she can't see them anymore 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai walk's into Luke's and goes up to the counter and sit's down.

''hey'' he says and starts pouring her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai puts her head in her hand's

''what's wrong?'' he asks her

''thier gone my baby is gone she took my Ace away from me.'' she tells him

''not here come on'' he says comes around the counter and takes her into the storage room.

Luke let's Lorelai cry against his shoulder

''it hurt's so much it's like she ripped my...our grandson out of my arms and out of my life and now I can't see or hold him what am I going to do they are going to live on the other side of the country.'' she says and cries and sniffles

''ah Rory and Logan left for Palo Alto today?'' he asks her

Lorelai just nod's

''shh it's going to be ok everything's going to be ok'' Luke says and rub's her back

We're going to see them at Thanksgiving and Christmas'' he tells her

''no that's not enough Luke I want to see my baby and grandson more than that I want to have a baby with you'' she cries

''ahh ok I guess we can do that'' he tells her

''tonight'' she says

''yea ok tonight it is then'' he tells her and rubs her back

Lorelai just nods then pulls away off of his shoulder.

''I'm ok'' she says

''ok you sure?'' he asks her

''yea'' she says and wipes her eyes

''ok'' he says

A few minute's later they leave the storage room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai sit's up at the counter and Luke pour's her some coffee in a mug and slide's it to her.

''thank's hun/babe.'' Lorelai says to him

''Hi Sweetie'' Miss Patty says

Lorelai turn's around.

''oh Hi Patty'' Lorelai says to her

Miss Patty get's up from her table and comes over to the counter and sit's next to Lorelai.

''so how are you sweetie?'' Miss Patty asks her

''well better Rory, Logan, and the baby left for Palo Alto today and I'm just a little bummed.'' she tells Miss Patty

''oh I'm sorry hunnie that must be really tough on you.'' Miss Patty says

''oh I guess a just a little.'' Lorelai says

''did Rory find/get a job yet?'' Luke asks her

''oh no not that I know of not yet the baby is still too young for/to put in daycare so she's still being a stay at home mommy until he get's a little older but she will get a job I know she will.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says

''ok I should really get to work.'' she says

''oh yea right ok here wait coffee.'' he says and pour's it for her in a to go cup and put's a lid on it and slide's it to her.

''thank's.'' she says

''have a good day.'' he says

''ok kiss'' she says

Luke lean's over the counter to kiss her.

They kiss

Lorelai pulls away ''ok bye I'll see you later'' she says to him

''ok bye'' he says to her

''bye Patty'' she says

''bye sweetie'' Miss Patty says

Lorelai leave's the diner

Luke watches her and just takes a deep breath and goes back to work 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in the car Logan is getting on the interstate and Rory is looking out the window and wipe's a tear from her eye when Logan looks over.

''hey you ok Ace?'' he asks her

''oh yea I'm fine I just miss my mom already and I'm just a little bummed but I'm/I'll be fine.'' she tells him and smiles

''ok'' he says and quickly puts his hand on her thigh to comfort her then takes it away and put's it back on the wheel and focuses back on the road.

baby Ace is making noise and playing in the backseat.

Rory looks back at him and smiles.

Ace smiles back at Rory.

''how ya doing baby?'' she asks him nd reaches back to touch his leg

''you need me to stop Ace?'' he asks Rory

''no he's ok for now.'' she tells him

''ok just tell me when you need me to stop and I will.'' he tells her

''ok I will.'' she tells him

Rory turns back around and reache's for her book in her purse and start's to read.

''don't you get car sick/doesn't reading make you car sick?'' Logan asks her

''oh no I'm fine just focus and pay attention to the road.'' she tells him

''ok Ace just relax why don't you.'' he tells her

Rory closes her book angrily and rest's her head back against the head rest and just watches out the front window. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the Inn Lorelai walk's into the kitchen.

''hey sweetie wat's wrong?'' Sookie asks her

''nothing nothing Rory, Logan, and Ace just left for Palo Alto and I miss my her and my grandson already I'm just a little bummed but I'll be fine.'' she tells Sookie

''oh hunnie I'm so sorry.'' Sookie tells her

''that's ok I'm just trying to take my mind off of the whole thing and the kid's being gone because I have to much to do and get done and if I think about them being gone I'm going to fall apart.'' she tells Sookie

Lorelai pour's herself some coffee and start's drinking it.

''ugh I can't think about this anymore it's make me too upset ok that's enough.'' she says and put's her coffee down and leave's the kitchen and find's something to do to keep herself occupied s she doesn't think about the kid's being gone and doesen't try to make's herself get even more upset.

back in the car

''ugh ok I can't take it anymore I'm just too upset I need a coffee.'' Rory says angrily

''ok Ace calm down I'll stop.'' Logan tells her

''thank you.'' she says to him

Logan pull's into a parking spot at a little breakfast cafe place

''Logan where are we/'' Rory asks him in a annoyed tone

''at a breakfast cafe place I though you said you wanted a coffee and I'm getting a little hungry so.'' he tells her

''ok fine let's just go in so I can feed him please.'' she tells him

''what the hell is wrong with you?'' Logan asks her

''Logan please your language not infront of your son he can hear you and nothing just tired and upset I guess and I need a coffee.'' she tells him

''sorry and ok let's go.'' he says

They get out of the truck and get Ace out of his car seat and go into the cafe and wait to be seated. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the cafe a woman comes over to seat them.

''2?'' a woman ask's them

''yeah'' Logan says and put's his hand on Rory's back and lead's her over to the table

Rory has the baby in her arm's and carries him over to the table.

Logan pull's out her chair and help's her sit down before he goes around to the other side of the table and sit's himself down.

Rory start's pulling out thing's out of Ace's diaper bag to start making his bottle.

''will you please help me out here and hold him for a sec so I can make his bottle so I can feed him please?'' Rory ask's Logan

''ya sure Ace hand em over.'' he says and goes to pick him up from Rory

''what do you need Ace?'' Logan asks her

''a cup of warm water so I can make his bottle.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says

A waitress comes over ''Hi have you guys been helped yet?'' she asks them

''ah no not yet.'' he tells her

''ok well what can I get you?'' she asks them

''um a cup of warm water, 2 coffee's and an omlette with bacon,cheese,and sausage please.'' he tells her

''ok coming up.'' she says and walks away

The waitress bring's them a cup of warm water and pour's them both some coffee.

''thank you.'' Logan tells her

''mm hmm.'' the waitress says and walks away.

Rory makes Ace's bottle.

Logan get's his coffee ready with cream and sugar while holding Ace.

''ok hand him back over.'' Rory says after she finishes making his bottle.

Logan gives him to her.

Rory put's a bib on him and start's feeding Ace. 


End file.
